United Nations of Honour
''' Charter Preamble The Unified Nations of Honour is an alliance set on the principles of integrity, community, accountability, and of course Honour. Every member is held in the same high regard and we will always be a beacon of civility and respect to the CN community. Entrance All members must apply on the UNH forums. They must be free of Perma Zi lists and not be in any active wars. All nations must pass a probation period that consists of an academy and other signs of loyalty and intelligence. Any member may bypass this system with approval from the Triumvirate. Once a member becomes a regular they will be able to participate in all of our various programs as well as our regular offsite areas. Members Every member is expected to be active on the offsite as well as encouraged to participate on IRC. Any member can become a part of government. Every member is accountable for their actions and will all be held in the same regard. We are not to participate in offensive behavior on any of the forums or IRC. Members are subject to punishment as seen fit by our government. All members must post a resignation in our offsite forum and complete any programs that they are in the process of or compensate for any aid if under certain circumstances decided by the Triumvirate. War We believe in the protection of our members therefore will always be at a heightened military preparedness. All three Triumvirate must vote yes for the Secretary of War to declare any military actions. Nuclear rouges will be kicked out without question. Any member can participate in tech raids as long as they pass our Tech Raiding License process. Open nations to tech raids are unaligned nations as well as nations tied together in a loose manner without any government, usually in groups of five or under. Diplomacy will always be used before aggressive actions in any manner. Government Three Triumvirates will hold a permanent position unless they resign or are impeached by the other two Triumvirates. The following positions are available for vote by the general public. Secretary of Foreign Affairs, Secretary of Internal Affairs, Secretary of Finance, Secretary of War, and Secretary of Recruitment. All terms last six weeks. All deputies must be permitted by the Triumvirate. Any secretary that resigns or is unable to perform their job will be replaced by a choice of the Triumvirate. Triumvirate may resign at anytime, upon resignation the following leaders and secretaries will appoint their replacement. If voted to be impeached the remainder of government will select a replacement. Foreign Affairs We believe in the sovereignty of all alliances and will not impede on that. We have an open embassy to all alliances and will seek diplomacy in all actions. A treaty must be signed by the entire Triumvirate for the Secretary of Foreign Affairs to present. Only Government officials and members that receive permission are allowed to establish and speak for the alliance on other off sites. Revisions The Charter may be changed at anytime by the Government. All changes must be agreed upon by a 2/3 vote of the Triumvirate. Any Secretary may draft a change to the charter and bring it to the Triumvirate. History United Nations of Honour was founded on November 1, 2007, by Lord Stark and Jho007. UNH would find itself under the protection of R&R. The alliance started only with roughly a dozen experienced players, who came to know each other through past excursions. Soon after, UNH would be in it's first war. Months would pass and UNH continued to grow in strength. At it's peak the alliance had 50 members and approximately 680,000 NS. Another high note for the alliance, was when Average National Strength was over 21,000 NS, but as more members were brought in the number slowly fell back around 13,000-15,000 NS. Despite a warming of relations with many other orange alliances, on June 8, 2008, the government ordered United Nations of Honour to disband. United Nations of Honour never was able to live up to its potential, and the future of the alliance was rather bright. Disbandment UNH disbanded on June 8, 2008 by order of the Triumvirates. Current Treaties *MDP with TDSM8 *MDoAP with Mushroom Kingdom *MDP with -AiD- *PIAT with FOK! *PIAT with CPCN Dissolved Treaties *PIAT with Ragnarok - Canceled by Ragnarok *PIAT with SSSW18 - Canceled by UNH *PIAT with Global Order of Darkness - Canceled by GOD *ODP with ACL - Canceled by ACL *PIAT with R&R - Canceled by R&R *ODP with Bushido - Canceled due to Surrender Terms Category:UN